


Meet Benton Fraser

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, International Stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-18
Updated: 1999-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A girl meets her favourite Mountie in Munich...





	Meet Benton Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Meet Benton Fraser

Title: Meet Benton Fraser

Author: Gitte Huhnholdt

Fandom: Due South

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Fraser/Female

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: see below

Feedback: 

Spoilers: none, actually 

Teaser: A girl meets her favourite Mountie in Munich...

September 1999

_  
_

Due to my own personal 

dueSOUTH _I live far away from my northern home, just like Benton_  
Fraser. Well, and so I thought two aliens should get together and asked  
Inspector Thatcher to transfer Benny to Munich ;-). Sarah isn`t exactly  
me, but friends say she is a lot like me. 

__

Thank you kindly to my proof-readers Petra, my best friend, and Lisa from England!

This is the first time I`m posting a story, so please be kind. And remember: I`m not a native English speaker, so don`t send me any otters if I made any mistakes. 

The title came from a movie I`ve watched three times, everytime wishing someone else had been chosen to play one of the main characters guess who? Yeah, Paul Gross would have been the perfect 'Joe Black'...

 

 

** **

Meet Benton Fraser

_  
_

by Gitte Huhnholdt

Huhnholdt@gmx.de

** **

 

Four years, four long years. Sarah had been living in this southern German town called Munich for four years now and she still felt like an alien. The people were strange, their language was hardly understandable and she missed home. She missed the Baltic Sea, the endless sky above her hometown, the wind and the seagulls. She did like the mountains but she`d been raised at the sea and she missed it so much.

She felt very lonely today, all by herself and very homesick. It was a very frosty day and snow was heavily coming down. She liked snow, so she didn`t care and went for a walk.

For a hundreds of times she`d been walking down this specific street, never walking it down to the very end. But today she had decided to find out about _it._ Never before had she dared to walk down the street to the Canadian Consulate. She was afraid of finding her dreams being shattered by reality. It was obviously crazy to think that the Canadian Consulate in Munich had a handsome Mountie standing guard outside. This was definitely not Chicago, not a TV-series this was reality!

Sarah kept on walking. The street was rather long and looking at the street numbers she knew she`d soon be there. She was suddenly freezing. Was it the winter cold or the anticipation? Suddenly she saw it. She saw the Maple Leaf flapping in the wind and then she saw something that made her heart jump. There it was brightly shining. A red uniform. She almost couldn`t believe her eyes. So there was a red-clad Mountie standing guard outside the Canadian Consulate in _her_ town. She watched him from the other side of the street. He was tall and good-looking. He actually looked a lot like _him_ , but she knew that was completely impossible.

Just across the street from the Consulate there was a café and she got in there. She found a table at the window and sat down. She ordered a cup of hot chocolate and watched the poor Mountie standing guard in the cold.

For four days she went to the café, drank her chocolate and watched the Mountie. He stood guard for about four hours then got inside the Consulate. After a few minutes he came out again clad in a dark-blue coat and walked away. She assumed that his shift was over then. On the fourth day she followed him. She didn`t know why she did it or what she expected.

The Mountie walked a few blocks and then stopped at an American Diner, he went inside and sat down at a table. She, too, got inside and sat down a few tables away from him.

Her heart skipped a beat when he took off his coat and hat. She couldn`t believe what she saw. That Mountie looked exactly like _him_ that guy she liked so much from the TV!

The waitress came and greeted him: 'Hi, Constable Fraser, how`s it going?'

'Oh, well, thank you kindly, Susan, everything`s fine. How are you?'

'Fine, thanks. What would you like today?'

'I guess I`ll have chicken with fries and a glass of milk, please.'

'Okay, it`ll be coming soon.'

Did the waitress really say 'Constable Fraser'? No, she must be dreaming. The waitress came over to her and she ordered chicken with fries and a diet coke.

'Two chicken with fries, a milk and a diet coke!' the waitress yelled into the kitchen.

The Mountie looked around to see who had ordered the other chicken when he saw a woman sitting at another table. He smiled at her and nodded. She flushed and smiled back quickly concentrating on the tables surface again.

Fraser watched the young woman who seemed to be fond of chicken with fries, just like him.

She had beautiful long curly brown hair that framed a pretty face with full lips and a pair of sea-blue eyes. She wore a thick white sweater, blue jeans and heavy boots. He couldn`t keep his eyes from her, she reminded him of Victoria but her eyes where more friendly. Amused he had recognized her blushing when he greeted her. He stared at her while she studied the menu card over and over. He couldn`t make out where he had seen her. Suddenly he remembered that woman coming down the street the last four days and dissapearing in the café across the street. Fraser frowned and wondered who she was.

Sarah felt him watching her but didn`t dare to raise her eyes and look back. Finally the waitress came with the food and they both ate their chicken. While eating she got a few chances to look at him without him recognizing it. Boy, was he cute. He had the most beautiful face she`d ever seen. Square-jawed chin, lovely cheek-bones, lips she`d love to touch with her fingers but most facinating where his eyes. Blue as the sky on a sunny winter`s day. And these eye-lashes, long and dark brown as his close cropped hair. His face was just perfect. And his deep and masculine voice sent shivers down her spine. But she wasn`t only attracted by his looks, if this guy over there really was _Benton Fraser_ , there was more about him than just a pretty face and a gorgeous body. More than his sweet looks she liked him being corteous, polite, brave, honest, helpless and sometimes lost and clueless in the big city.

While she thought this she looked up and shy blue eyes locked on his big blue eyes. This time it was him who blushed. It actually suited him and she felt encouraged to give him a warm smile.

Fraser fidgeted about in his chair. It wasn`t to him to take the first step. He wasn`t very good at that, but he had a strange feeling everytime he looked at her, something happened to him. He felt a warmth in his heart and he couldn`t ignore the reactions in his groins. He felt very embarassed, he usually didn`t react so clearly seeing a woman. Maybe it was because she wasn`t like the other women he`d learned to know since he had moved from the wilderness. He liked it that she seemed to be as shy as him. Something deep inside him told him that he had to take that chance. He wanted to get to know this woman.

The Mountie cleared his throat, got up and walked over to her. She watched him approaching her table and her mouth was totally dry. Like a deer in the headlights she looked at him. Her hands were sweating and icecold at the same time.

'Good day, Ma`am', Fraser said and gave her one of his sweet halfsmiles.

Her heart jumped. Suddenly she didn`t remember a single word in English and just looked at him.

'Uh ... I`m ... sorry', Fraser stammered awkwardly, 'Do you, by any chance, speak English?'

She swallowed, opened her mouth and said: 'Yes, a little bit.'

'That`s great!' Fraser blurted out _._ 'I ... uh, wonder if you, I mean ... do you...'

He closed his eyes, as if to concentrate, and brushed the knuckles of his left hand over his left eyebrow.

'No, I don`t mind if you sit down', she said and gave him a warm smile.

'Uh, yes, thank you kindly', he sat down. 'I wondered if you know this town and if you`d ... like to ...'

Helplessly he looked at her with his irresistable eyes.

'Yeah, I know this town a little bit, I`ve been living here for four years now.'

'So, you`re not from here, too?' Fraser asked.

'No, I come from up north.'

'Really?' Frasers voice skipped and suddenly he remembered his good breeding and said: 'I`m sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself, I`m Constable Benton Fraser, I`m a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.'

'Nice to meet you, Constable', she said smiling at him. 'My name is Sarah Peterson and I work in a little bookstore.'

'That`s interesting. What kind of books?'

'All kinds but only English.'

'Hey, that`s terrific, I didn`t know that I can buy English books here.'

'Oh, you can even get Canadian dictionaries here, if you need one.' She laughed.

Fraser looked at her and he loved the way she laughed, it was a very warm laugh.

'Constable ...'

'Ben, it`s just Ben.'

She smiled and said: 'Ben, may I ask you a question?'

He nodded.

'How does a Mountie come to Munich?'

'Well, I`m just here for six month, it`s a kind of promotial gag. Canada wants more tourists and so they thought of attracting people by putting a Mountie on guard outside the Consulate. I`m not sure if this will work, Canada is more than just Mounties, but I got this order. I used to be stationed in Chicago and will return back to Chicago when the six month are over.'

'That`s interesting.'

She looked at him as he sat there looking a little out of place and fidgiting about nervously with his long fingers.He had taken the first step, so she thought to herself it was up to her to take the next step.

'Would you like me to show you Munich? I mean I don`t know it like my hometown, but I know some nice places and some places all tourists should be taken.'

His face lit up like a candle at Christmas: 'Yes, that`ll be very nice, Ma`am.'

'Sarah, it`s just Sarah.'

Her name sounded like music to him. Benton Fraser couldn`t help falling in love with this lovely, dark-haired Sarah.

They both payed their checks and got out of the Diner. It was still snowing and Ben looked up to the sky and sighed.

'Anything wrong?' Sarah asked concerned.

'No, I`m just a little homesick, I tend to get homesick in winter.'

'Where are you from?' Sarah asked eventhough she already knew.

'I was raised in the Northwest Territories and lived in the north all my live, well, until I came to Chicago.'

Sarah felt strange, she knew a lot about this man without him knowing. She didn`t want to show that she knew who he was, so she decided to play along.

'It must be great up there.'

'Yes, it is. Have you ever been to Canada?'

'No, but I`ve read a lot of books and seen a lot of pictures. I`d love to go there.' Sarah looked dreamingly.

The two of them started to walk. Walking side by side in silence they reached the Marienplatz with the two town halls. The old and the new one. Sarah showed both to Fraser and he was very impressed. The 'Glockenspiel' wasn`t on but Sarah told Fraser that he could see it every day at noon. They walked past the 'Frauenkirche', the hunting museum, passed all the shops and department stores and finally reached the 'Stachus'. Due to wintertime the fountaine was turned off Fraser was told.

Finally Sarah turned to Fraser and said: 'I`d better get going now, Ben.'

Frasers stomach felt sick and he struggled to find words to express his feelings. He wanted to see her again, wanted to let her know he liked her very much.

'Can I see you again, Sarah?' he asked.

'Yes!' Sarah said much too fast.

'Tomorrow?' Ben asked smiling at her.

'I`m off at 2.00 p.m., what about meeting on the 'Marienplatz' in front of the bookstore 'Hugendubel', you know where it is?'

'Yeah, that`ll be just great! See you.' Said Ben, smiling all over his face.

'See you tomorrow, Ben.' Sarah turned and walked to the subway station.

Fraser stood there and watched her disappear in the crowd. Her long hair swinging back and forth on her back. Suddenly Sarah turned and waved him good-bye, then she was gone.

The next day Fraser got to the 'Marienplatz' and found the bookstore Sarah had mentioned. He stood there for a while watching all the people rushing by. A few tourist where standing around shooting pictures.

Sarah left the shop where she worked a little later than she had hoped and hurried to the subway station, got a train and drove the three stations to 'Marienplatz'. She rushed through the crowds and ran up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs she turned and spotted Fraser immediately. Her heart started pounding, she was so glad to see him, standing there clad in a big white turtle-neck sweater, leather jacket, jeans and his Stetson.

'Sorry, Ben, I`m late, my boss wouldn`t let me go earlier. Have you been waiting long?'

'Hi, Sarah, no it was actually quite interesting watching the people. I don`t get to see so many people when I`m on guard outside the Consulate.'

'What about getting in to 'Hugendubel'?' Sarah suggested.

Ben nodded and the walked into the big bookstore. They walked around there for about half an hour when Sarah suddenly said: 'I gotta get out of here before I spent all my money on books.'

The Mountie grinned looking at the stack of books Sarah was holding. She paid and then they were out on the street again.

'What would you like to do now, Ben?' Sarah asked loking into Ben`s blue eyes.

'Well, I`ve heard of this park called the 'Englische Garten', I`d like to see it.'

'No, problem, we can go there by subway and then take a walk in the park.'

The two of them got into the subway and drove to the station 'Muenchner Freiheit' and walked straight to the 'Englische Garten'. It was very nice there now at winter time. Everything was covered with a thick layer of snow that crunched beneath their feet. They first came to the 'Kleinhesseloer See' where a few people were skating on the frozen surface. Then they walked past the 'Seehaus', the 'Chinesischer Turm' and came across one of the bridle-paths just as a few riders passed by. Ben stopped and looked after them.

'Hey, you like riding?' Sarah asked, then rolled her eyes and patted her forehead with her left palm. 'Of course you do, you`re a Mountie!'

Ben laughed: 'Yeah, I like to ride very much, although it`s been quite some time since I last did it.'

They finally reached the 'Monopteros Huegel' and walked up to the little white pavilon to overlook the 'Englische Garten'. Sarah cuddled up in her warm jacket and shivered a little. Ben saw this and hesitated a little before he put his right arm around her. Sarah`s heart skipped a few beats when she felt Ben`s arm on her shoulders. It felt so good and so right. For a while they stood there looking at the blue sky above them and the people passing by, kids on sleighs and dogs happily running through the snow. It was almost getting dark now and a red sun was about to set.

Sarah and Ben started walking, still arm in arm and left the park and finally got to the 'Leopoldstrasse' again. They got into a small bagel shop ordered tea and some bagels. Sarah wrapped her fingers around her cup when it arrived and warmed her fingers.

'You don`t get that easily cold, do you, Ben?'

'No, I`m kinda used to that.'

'Where exactly did you grew up?'

'Well, I`ve lived in many places such as Tuktoyaktuk, Inuvik and Alert.'

'Hm, that`s pretty far north. How is it up there?'

Fraser didn`t answer immediately but searched for a really good word to describe his home. But he couldn`t find any: 'It`s not easy to describe. You actually have to see it. I`ve never been anywhere where the air is so fresh, the sky so blue and everything is so clear. Mountains that are kilometers away look like they are so close that you can almost touch them. And then there is this silence. Some people get really frightened but I`ve always liked it. And then when you start listening you hear all the sounds of the wild, maybe a little river somewhere, some birds and then suddenly a herd of caribous comes across, like a thunderstorm. It`s marveleous.'

'No book I`ve ever read could describe it better.' Said Sarah gently brushing her fingers over Ben`s hand lying on the table.

He looked at her. Her long hair cascading over her shoulders, was shining brightly in the light of the restaurant. He suddenly realized that it was shining in many colors, red, light and dark brown and a few blonde strains. His eyes studied her face. These big blue eyes attracted all his attention. Ben felt an almost forgotten feeling floating through his body, making him feel as if his stomach was occupied by thousands of butterflies. The last time he had felt like this was when he`d met Victoria again in Chicago. Was he in love? Suddenly he heard a voice coming from miles away.

'Ben? Ben! Planet Earth to Ben Fraser!' Sarah called holding his hand.

'Uh, I`m awfully sorry, I guess I was dreaming. Pardon me, what did you say?'

'Dreaming? Of the Northwest Territories?'

'No, not exactly.' Ben answered flushing brightly.

Sarah smiled and suggested going to the movies to watch an undubbed movie. Ben thought it was a good idea and so they got into the subway again and drove to Munichs English cinema called 'Cinema'. They got tickets for 'The Horse Whisperer', bought a paperbag filled with popcorn and sat down.

Sitting in their seats both of them struggled getting out of their jackets giggling a lot. After they had parked themselves comfortably the film started. Fraser held the popcorn bag in his lap and Sarah lost quite a lot of popcorns on the way from the bag to her mouth. She started picking up the popcorns in the darkness. Ben immediately felt his arousal grow as Sarah touched his thights. And when Sarah accidentially brushed across his hardened manhood it struck him like a lightning. Fraser inhaled sharply. Sarah quickly retrieved her hand and blushed. There was enough light in the cinema for Fraser to see her redden and he brushed her cheek with his lips. Sarah grabbed Ben`s hand and didn`t let it go until the film was over.

After the film they stepped out of the cinema onto the street. It was snowing heavily and they both hurried to the subway station. Sarah suddenly stopped behind Fraser and made a snowball and threw it in Ben`s direction. It hit him right on his back. He turned and laughed. Fraser bent and made a snowball and threw it at Sarah hitting her left leg. All of a sudden they where in the middle of a snowball fight. Fraser managed to grab Sarah and 'washed' her face with a big snowball.

Sarah snorted and tried to spit out the snow and pleaded Ben to let her go.

'You`ve had enough?' Fraser asked smiling freshly at her.

'Yeah, please, stop it.'

'Let me give you a piece of advice. Never throw a snowball at a Mountie raised in the Territories.' Ben said and chuckled.

Sarah looked at him, rose her eyebrow and started laughing.

They both reached the subway station and got on a train. It was quite late after all. And Sarah thought it was time for her to go home.

'Ben, I had a great time, but I guess I`d better get home now.'

Fraser nodded, looking sadly at her.

'I, too, had a great time.' He said struggling for words to express what he really wanted. 'Should I walk you home?'

'Thanks, that`ll be fine.'

They drove to Sarahs station, got out of the train and walked the short way to her apartment building. They got inside and reached the elevator.

'Shall I walk you to your door?' The polite Mountie asked.

Sarah nodded. They stepped into the elevator and drove to the fourth floor. Sarah stepped out and Ben stayed in the elevator. He put one foot on the treshold of the elevator so that the door couldn`t close.

'Sarah, may I see you again tomorrow?'

'That would be fine, do you skate?'

'I`m Canadian', Ben laughed.

Being Sunday the next day Sarah suggested: '11 a.m. at the olympic ice rink, is that okay?'

'I`m looking forward to it.'

Sarah looked at Ben and quickly gave him a kiss and then ran to her door, unlocked it and disappeared inside. Fraser sighed and let the elevator door close.

Sarah stood behind her closed door and smiled. She was looking forward to seeing Ben the next day and was so glad he hadn`t insisted on coming inside. She wanted this to go slow. She wanted to enjoy the anticipation.

Fraser woke up early the next morning. It was just dawning. If he had had Diefenbaker with him now he`d gone for a walk. Ben got up, went to the bathroom and shaved. Standing naked in front of the mirrow he looked at himself from top to toe.Actually he`d never bothered with his looks, he`d never cared what other people thought of him. This time it seemed different. He really cared for Sarah and wanted to please her. He wanted her to love and need him. And above all this _he_ loved her and he needed _her_.

Ben looked at his face. Most people called it classical and beautiful. He just saw the scars caused by the glassdoor he jumped through while chasing Zukos goons. Ben looked at his chest with the big scar caused by an otter flung to his collarbone when he was ten years old. He let his eyes wander to his thights. He had a scar from a knife stab and from a gunshot on his right thight. He turned to see the round scar on his back from Rays bullet. His body showed that he had quite a history. Finally he looked at his eyes, he was glad they didn`t reveal any of his inner scars, those embedded on his soul, caused by Victoria. Ben frowned. Thinking of Voctoria suddenly didn`t hurt anymore. Was that Sarah`s 'fault'? His heart jumped and his stomach felt like being on a roller coaster. Fraser looked himself deeply in the eyes saying: 'Benton, you _are_ in love!'

Ben smiled and headed for a shower. When he had finished the shower there where still two hours left to his date with Sarah. He dressed, found his skates and sat down to read a little bit. But he couldn`t concentrate on the book. His thoughts kept wandering to Sarah. He closed his eyes imagining her face and her laugh. What was wrong, why did he have such a weird feeling deep down inside? All at once it hit him, it was the fact that this was Munich and he`d have to leave for Chicago in six month! Fraser was a little afraid of what was going to happen in six month when he would have to leave again. Chicago seemed so far away right now and Ben decided not to think of it now but to wait what would happen the next days.

Fraser looked at his watch and prepared for leaving. He drove to the Olympic Park and immediately found the ice rink stadium. Since they hadn`t arranged where to meet, he got inside, put on his skates and went to the ice. There were a lot of people skating and he watched them for a while. Then he saw her. She wore a pair of jeans, a big grey fleece sweater, a baseball cap and red hockey skates. Her long hair was braided _._ She skated very well. The Mountie watched her skating a very fast round. He watched her movements and fell immediatly in love with the strong and powerfull way she slid from one skate to the other. Her face fully concentrating on the next movement and her eyes carefully watching the other people.

Sarah tried to skate as fast as she could despite the ice rink being quite crowded. She loved skating, feeling her muscles work and the speed wind on her face. She looked at the watch at the rinks end and saw it was 11.05 a.m. She looked around to see if Ben had arrived when she spotted him. Her heart started beating like hell. He just looked irresistable wearing a brown leather jacket, plaid flanell shirt, jeans and a pair of black hockey skates. She slid over to him and made a hockey stop right in front of him. Fraser hadn`t seen her coming and startled.

'Hi, Ben, nice to see you!' Sarah said slightly touching his left arm.

'Uh ... hi, you`re a good skater.'

'Come on, Ben, let`s see who is faster. Canadians or Germans.'

Sarah made a few penguine steps on the ice and then she was off. Ben started going after her and caught up with her after being half way round the rink. He grabbed her hand and side by side they skated a few rounds, still holding hands. Suddenly Sarah stumbled and Fraser managed to catch her before they both fell. Holding her in his arms he felt a strong desire to kiss her. Sarah snuggled up to Ben`s chest and he held her close. Her body perfectly fit to his. She looked up to his face. He took off her baseball cap noticing the writing upon it.

'Toronto Maple Leafs, you`re a hockey fan?' asked Fraser silenced by Sarahs lips now kissing him softly.

She tasted great. Her lips were soft and sweet. Letting go off each other to catch their breath, Sarah said: 'Yes.'

'Yes?' Ben asked not having a clue what she meant.

'Yes, I love hockey, I wish I had learned to skate when I was a kid, so that I could be playing hockey now.' Sarah said.

Fraser smiled and kissed her forehead. 'Why the Leafs?'

'I liked the colour of the cap.'

Fraser laughed, he loved her sense of humour.

'What about a nice hot chocolate and a great view over Munich?' Sarah suggested. She laughed when she saw the Mounties puzzled expression on his face. 'We could go to the restaurant up in the Olympic tower. From there you can overlook Munich and see the Alps.'

'That sounds great', Ben said, turning on his skates and slid over to the exit of the rink. Sarah followed him watching his broad back and his firm butt. What a man!

They both changed to boots and while Sarah carried her skates in a bag, Ben had knotted his laces together and flung his skates over his shoulder, so that one skate was hanging on his back and the other one on his chest. He was now wearing his Stetson again.

'You always wear this hat?'

'Yeah, it`s a kind of lucky charm, does it bother you?'

'No, of course not, it`s just a little unusual to wear a hat like that here...' Sarah didn`t finish her sentence because of a real Bavarian couple passed them by. The man clad in short leather trousers, long woolen socks, a woolen jumper and a typical Bavarian hat with a really big 'Gamsbart' (= tuft of hair from a chamois worn as a hat decoration).

Ben looked at Sarah and rose his left eyebrow.

'Okay, okay, I don`t mind your Stetson. But, Ben, please don`t think all Germans walk around looking like that, even not all Bavarians do. I always get that angry when I see American films with Germans always coming from Bavaria.'

'That would never happen in a Canadian film.' The Mountie said grinning.

'Sure. I`m just annoyed that everybody in the remotest corner of the world knows Munich but no-one has ever heard of Schleswig-Holstein and Kiel.'

'Is that where you`re from?' Fraser asked.

'Yes', Sarah said with an absent look in her eyes.

'Tell me about it.'

'Kiel is a beautiful city, seated directly at a fjord that leads to the Baltic Sea. It has a natural harbour where ships arrive from Oslo, Gotenburg, Tallin, St. Petersburg and other cities around the Baltic Sea. The sky over Kiel is great, you look up and you feel so tiny and small. There is always a wind blowing and the air is fresh and clean. The landscape around Kiel is very beautiful. Gentle hills and large fields divided by hedgerows called "Knick". You should see it in May when the sun delivers it`s first warm beams and the rape is blooming. I`ve never seen that intensive yellow anywhere else.'

They finally reached the Olympic tower and got into the elevator that carried them up to the top. The weather was fine so they had a great overlook. Ben was very impressed. Finally Sarah shivered and Ben asked: 'Are you cold?'

'Yes, let`s get inside.'

They found a table at one of the great windows and ordered hot chocolate. The waitress brought the cups and Sarah watched Ben stirring the chocolate with the spoon. She couldn`t keep her eyes from his strong forearms. She watched the muscles working under the soft skin and followed the blue lines of the veins to Ben`s big hands ending in pretty fingers. How she longed for these hands to touch her. Ben looked out of the window still stirring and Sarah eyed his profile. How could a man be so perfect and beautiful? The Mountie opened his mouth a little, brushed his lower lip with his tongue, revealing a glance at his perfect white teeth and turned to Sarah.

She flushed feeling caught staring at Ben. He just smiled and said: 'It`s really beautiful up here, thank you kindly for taking me here.'

Sarah smiled back almost going crazy hearing 'thank you kindly'.

Fraser looked at Sarah. God, was she beautiful. Her dark hair, braided to a thick plait, lay over her left shoulder. He loved the strain that cheekily kept falling over her forehead, how he`d love to push it back, cup the back of her head and kiss her. He looked at her face and almost drowned in her deep blue eyes. Sarah lowered her eyes nervously fidgiting with the serviette. Ben leaned forward and whispered: 'Sarah, let`s pay the check and go.'

Sarah couldn`t believe her ears and looked questioningly at Ben who immediately regretted what he`d said: 'Uh, I`m sorry, Sarah, don`t...misunderstand me...I mean...I wanted to...I didn`t want to sound pushy, I`m sorry...'

The Mountie`s voice trailed off into silence. He just sat in his chair looking ashamed and worried. In his eyes Sarah recognized a flicker of panic. She smiled, called for the waitress and Ben payed the check. Without saying a word they got out of the restaurant and into the elevator. Ben stood shyly in the corner of the elevator and didn`t dare to look at Sarah. He held his Stetson in his hands, nervously playing with it.

Sarah grinned, that was what she loved about this handsome Canadian. He wasn`t like most of the others, any other guy hadn`t realized her questioning look but Ben had and he`d regretted being so direct. But that was exactly the encourage Sarah had needed, now she knew that Ben wanted her as much as she wanted him.

In two steps Sarah was in front of him. Ben looked her in the eyes biting his lower lip. Sarah caressed his cheek with her hand and slid her thumb over his lips. Ben trembled. The Stetson slipped to the ground and with a bump Ben`s skates came to ly beside it. He embraced her with his strong arms and she snaked her arms around his slender hips and cupped his butt. Ben stiffened but then he bent to kiss Sarah. First it was a tender kiss but then it grew more demanding. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and teased her palate while his hands stroke her back. Sarahs hands suddenly were everywhere, on his back, in his hair, on his hips and suddenly his shirt and undershirt where tucked out of his jeans and Sarahs hands roamed about his naked skin.

'Sarah', Ben managed to say, 'Sarah, we shouldn`t be doing this ... not here...'

He had just finished his sentence when the elevator stopped. Sarah stepped away from Ben and he hastily tucked his shirts back into his jeans, ran his fingers through his hair and stood grinning innocently, hiding the treacherous bulge in his jeans with his folded hands, when the elevator door opened and an elderly couple stepped in.

He stiffled a laughter and said happily: 'Good day.'

Sarah giggled and picked up Ben`s Stetson and his skates. When the elevator reached the ground of the tower Sarah and Ben got out and laughed till they cried. Arm in arm they went through the Olympic park passing by playing kids with their parents and people going for a walk on this beautiful winter`s day.

They reached the subway station and drove to the Marienplatz.

'Ben, where are we going now?' Sarah whispered into Ben`s ear.

'Wherever you want to go, you`re the guide.'

'How about my apartment and some chinese food or a pizza?'

'Sounds great, I`d prefer pizza', Ben said softly kissing Sarahs earlope.

Sarah shivered and turned to kiss her Mountie. They changed trains at Marienplatz and finally reached Sarahs apartment.

She opened the door and tenderly shoved Ben inside. She closed the door and Ben gently pressed her against the door. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her. Their tongues entangeled in a teasing struggle and Sarah started undressing Ben again. First his leather jacket hit the ground, then his flanel shirt and finally his longsleeved undershirt. She marvelled his incredible chest, wellbuilt and hairless. She touched his strong pectoral muscles and let her fingers slide down to his washboard belly _._

Ben unbraided Sarahs hair with his fingers and ran them through her thick curly hair, reaching her shoulders, sliding down her arms and tugging her sleeves _._ Sarah lifted up her arms and Ben took off her sweater. Underneath the sweater she wore a sweatshirt which, too, suddenly was gone and so was her T-shirt. Ben`s hands roamed about her naked skin. His fingers ran along her collarbones into her armpits and down her flanks. Sarahs heart started pounding faster as Ben`s fingers ran up her flanks again and slid between her skin and her bra. His hands first moved to her back dexterously opening the bra and then slowly came back and cupped her breasts. Sarah was about to go insane and groaned. Tenderly he kneaded her breast teasing the nipples with his thumbs.

Sarahs hands where still on Ben`s belly. She put her thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and slid her hands to his butt, cupping it and pushing Ben closer. This time it was him who groaned and she could feel his hard arousal pressing against the encasing denim. Her hands found their way to his zipper and undid it. Slipping her left hand into Ben`s fly she elicted a deep groan from his throat. He buried his face at her neck and she could feel him pant. She grabbed his manhood and gently squeezed it. Ben`s kisses became harder barely able to restrain his desires. He undid her jeans and let them fall to her feet and then he stripped off her panties. Sarah bent down, undid her boots and socks and stepped out of the pile of clothes around her feet. Ben did the same and in no time his boxers were gone, too. Holding Sarah tightly Ben looked for a proper place to make love to this beautiful woman in his arms. Relieved he discovered her bed, carried her over to it and laid her upon it.

Gently he nudged her legs apart and knelt between them. He stroke the inner side of her thights making Sarah writhe and moan. He grabbed her hips, lifted her a little and almost painfully slowly entered her. Sarah almost went crazy, reached for his butt and tried to push him closer but Ben was stronger. Very slowly he buried himself inside of her, leaning over her and kissing every part of her body he could reach. Sarah tilted back her head and panted heavily. Her hands still holding onto his butt feeling strong muscles working beneath his hot sweaty skin. Sarah`s hand found it`s way between their thights and caressed Ben`s most sensitive part.

Ben groaned deeply and started to thrust rhythmically into her. His face hovering above hers she could see wild desire burning in his oh so blue eyes. His thrusting became harder and more demanding. He tried hard to restrain himself being afraid of hurting her. He had never felt that way before, he had never been so close to loosing control. But when Sarah touched the most sensitive part of his body and started to tickle it, he almost lost his mind.

Sarah reached behind her head and grabbed the head of her bed so she could thrust back. She felt her orgasm built up deep down inside of her. Feeling Ben as a part of her own body was so overwhelmingly satisfying. She wished this feeling could last forever, she didn`t want this to end. Feeling his strong body pinning her down onto her sheets, his kisses all over her body, their bodies connected in the most private way imaginable, this was heaven. Sarah looked deeply into Ben`s eyes. Close to climax, defenceless and vulnerable, she could see directly into his soul. This feeling filled her with a deep warmth and she drifted away into the most fulfilling orgasm she`d ever had.

Ben couldn`t hold back any longer when he heard Sarah cry out his name as she climaxed. Feeling her legs clench around his hips made him loose control. He couldn`t think anymore it was his body that did all the moving all by itself. He closed his eyes and thrusting deep into his beloved Sarah he toppled over the edge with a silent sigh of relief.

Heavily breathing they both lay besides each other. Ben`s perfect face was flushed with desire and his sweat wet hair was sticking disheveled to his forehead. Sarah pushed one of the wet locks away and kissed Ben`s forehead. Ben wrapped himself around her and held her tight.

'Sorry', Ben finally said.

'What?'

'I`m sorry.'

'For what?'

'For being so...'

'Wild and demanding?'

'Yeah, uh,...I`m usually not like that. I...I don`t know why...I...I didn`t hurt you, did I?' anxiously Ben looked at Sarah and caressed her face.

'No, you didn`t, I`d stopped you anyway.'

'Yeah, surely.'

Sarah looked at Ben lying sprawled over the bed besides her still breathing heavily. His skin was shinning and beads of sweat where everywhere. She started painting patterns on his chest with one of her fingers. She couldn`t keep her fingers from him, as he lay there naked and seductive. She`d never been loved that way before, never had she felt that complete and cherished before. As if he was reading her mind, Ben looked grinning contently at her.

'You know something?' Sarah finally asked.

'No.'

'You`re great and I love you very much.'

'How can you say that, you barely know me.'

'I just know it, my heart tells me.'

Sarah smiled at Ben and kissed him sofltly. Suddenly Ben let out a startled cry and looked down to his feet. Realizing a big cat sniffling at his feet he laughed.

'Who is that?' he asked ruffling the fur of the grey cat.

'Oh, that`s just Die...my tom cat.' Sarah stammered, realizing this could end up in a big problem.

'What`s his name?' Ben asked totally innocent.

'His name is Diefenbaker', Sarah answered quickly not looking at Ben.

'Diefenbaker? That`s funny `cos I`ve got a wolf back home in Chicago called Diefenbaker.'

'Really?' Sarah said grinning sheepishly, 'A real wolf?'

'Yeah, well, he`s half wolf and half I don`t know what. How did you...'

'Ah, Ben, what about a pizza?' Sarah asked quickly to distract Ben from further investigative questions concerning _her_ Diefenbaker.

'Oh, well, I`d love one, I must confess I am really hungry.' Ben said propping himself up on his right elbow.

Sarah got up and walked over to their piles of clothes watched by Ben, who scrutinized her perfect body. Long legs, well formed hips a beautiful back covered by her long dark hair. Sarah chose Ben`s flanel shirt and put it on, slowly turning to Ben while buttoning up the shirt. 

Ben, too, got up and went over to Sarah, embracing her.

'What am I supposed to wear when you steal my shirt?' he asked in a seductive voice.

'Nothing?' Sarah answered slapping him gently on his butt.

'What if I start freezing?'

'I`ll keep you warm, sweetheart.' Sarah purred.

Ben finally put on boxers and his jeans. Then they called a pizza delivery service and ordered pizza and ice cream. When the pizza came they ate it sitting at Sarahs tiny dining table and talking about books they`d read recently.

'What about eating the ice cream on the floor and watching TV?' Sarah finally suggested.

'Sounds great.'

Sarah turned on the TV and they both sat down in front of her bed leaning against it. Ben had his arm around her shoulders. Sarah held the ice cream pot and Ben fed her with a spoon. Seductively she licked the ice cream of the spoon looking Ben deep in the eyes. Suddenly she giggled as a little bit of ice cream dripped of the spoon and landed on her décolleté. Ben looked at the ice cream slowly creeping over Sarahs white skin. He bent his head down and licked the ice cream from her skin. Sarah took the spoon out of Ben`s hand and let a bigger drip of ice cream fall from it. Ben slowly opened one button after the other of his shirt Sarah wore. He pushed the fabric aside and the ice cream found its way down between Sarahs firm breasts. He gently licked the ice cream strocking over her skin all the way up to her throat. He kissed her throat and then her lips. His lips were cold from the ice and so was his tongue that forced her lips apart and slid into her mouth. He tasted sweetly of vanilla ice.

Gently Sarah pushed Ben away a little letting a big drip of ice cream fall onto Ben`s chest. He chuckled as the ice cream tickled him. It slowly crept down his chest, over his belly, into his navel and Sarah first stopped it with her tongue as it was about to reach the waistband of Ben`s jeans. She licked the ice cream from the navel and Ben sighed. Her tongue slid over his belly and up to his chest. She paused at one of his nipples and licked around it finally nibbling at it sofly with her teeth.

Still saying nothing, just looking him deep in the eyes Sarah undid Ben`s jeans and boxers. Smiling she held the spoon filled with ice over Ben`s abdomen.

'You don`t have to do _that._ ' Ben quickly said.

'What?'

'Well, what you`re obviously planning on doing.'

Sarah looked concerned at Ben not really understanding what he meant. Ben sighed knowing he might have spoiled the evening now.

'It`s just that...errr...I...I`ve always felt...blow...' Ben stammered awkwardly and couldn`t spit out the words.

'You think blow jobs are some kind of humiliation for the women.'

'Yes, something like that. Being a police officer I know it`s common for criminals to force women...'

Sarah silenced Ben with a kiss and said: 'Ben, I love you and I do not feel forced to do anything. I`d like to taste every inch of your skin. But if you don`t like it, I`ll stop immediately.'

'Sarah, I love you, too.'

Ben lifted Sarah onto his lap slowly entering her. She gasped out and held his head to her breasts.

'Tonight I want to please you, love.' Ben whispered in a husky voice.

Sarah just nodded, closed her eyes and seconds later felt the world around her fade away in another beautiful and satisfying climax. Her whole body quivered and she couldn`t help crying. Ben kissed her face, gently whiping her tears away with his thumbs. He took her onto his arms and carried her to her bed, laid her down and covered her with her blankets. Then he laid down beside her.

'I love you Ben and I want to feel you the whole night. Please stay with me tonight', Sarah said holding Ben tightly.

'I`m here, baby, and I won`t go away.'

They both cuddled closer, holding onto each other like drowning people. Finally they fell asleep holding each other tightly.

_   
_

Sarah woke up the next morning. Her alarm clock showed her that it was 4.30 am. She reached out for Ben. She almost jumped out of bed when her hand just touched empty blankets.

'BEN!' she shouted but there was no reply.

She couldn`t believe that he had left without a word. That was not like the Ben Fraser she had met three days ago.

Looking around in her apartment Sarah suddenly saw that all her due South tapes were standing besides her TV set again. Where had they been yesterday evening? She looked at the wall at the end of her bed. Where had the poster of Paul Gross been yesterday night?

Slowly Sarah realized that she had been dreaming. Dreaming of meeting her favourite Mountie.

 

**__**

The End

 

Copyright © September 1999 by Gitte Huhnholdt on all original story content/characters. Not meant to infringe on copyrights held by CBS, Alliance Communications Corp., CTV or any other copyright holders of _due_ SOUTH. Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading use without written consent of the author. Please do not copy to other web sites or electronic forums. Comments are welcome: **_Huhnholdt@gmx.de_**


End file.
